


Parallel

by hataru



Series: The Amazing Scarlet Spider [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Caffeine Addiction, Dimension Travel, Domestic Avengers, Dorks in Love, Eating Disorders, F/M, Implied Belly Kink, Married Life, Married Sex, Mother-Son Relationship, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Eddie Brock, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Puerto Rican Characters, Spanish Kink, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Strangers to Lovers, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hataru/pseuds/hataru
Summary: In which Katie Romero-Parker is ripped away from her perfect life and thrown into a world where Spider-Man is dead, his legacy left in the hands of a teenager with too much weight on his shoulders, multiple spider people exist and an alternate version of her husband is ― once again ― a post-divorce, depressive wreck.And his tummy’s back.





	1. Warm Coffee, Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> i rewrote this about a dozen times and played around with how i wanted this to go, i hope you like the results. kudos and comments are very much appreciated, let me know what you think.

_Her heels clicked rapidly on the pavement, sandy brown hair held back in a messy bun while her bag hung from her arm, swaying back and forth as she hurried down the busy streets of New York while rain began falling down from the heavens. Katie tucked her ID into the pocket of her coat, pulling the doors of the café open in order to step inside. Her shoulders relaxed at the comforting smell of freshly grounded coffee beans._

_The barista looked up from the cash register, recognition taking over his expression. Katie flicked away a damp curl from her face, sighing heavily as she walked over to the counter. Tom wordlessly slid over a foam cup filled with coffee, a little doodle of an Iron Man helmet where the name should be._

_“Thanks.” Katie said gratefully, glancing at her watch._

_“Rough day?” Tom asked sympathetically, tapping the shell of his ear. Katie mumbled something unintelligible under her breath and took the pen that had been tucked behind her ear between her fingers, tossing it inside her bag. She’d forgotten about it, again._

_“A bit.” The brunette admitted, rubbing at the bridge of her nose and adjusting the strap of her bag. Caramel eyes trailed up to scan the coffee shop and they fell on a lonely figure sitting by the window, her usual spot. His chestnut colored hair was messy and slightly damp, some parts darker than others, and his head was supported by his first as his pensive eyes stared out the window, stubble decorating the bottom half of his face. “Probably better than his...” She found herself muttering absentmindedly._

_Tom followed her eyes and let out a small noise of agreement. “That’s Peter, he’s a regular. He usually comes in after you do, but you came a little later than usual today.” He explained quietly, pretending to wipe down the countertop with a moist rag. “Poor guy’s gone through a lot. I mean, he got fired, he got divorced―”_

_“Tom,” Katie interrupted him suddenly, a glint in her eyes. “Get me a bagel, warm and creamy.” She requested, leaving no room for questions. Tom furrowed his eyebrows, but followed through without protests._

_“Mr. Stark never orders a cream cheese bagel with his coffee...” Tom voiced his confusion, handing Katie the brown paper bag containing the delicious treat._

_Katie looked back at him, a small smile playing on her lips, “It’s not for Mr. Stark.”_

_The barista’s dark brown eyes widened as he caught on. His fingers caught the edge of her coat, his voice a low hiss, “You’re already_ late _, what about Mr. Stark’s coffee?!”_

_She shrugged her shoulders, “Pepper can make him some.” Katie didn’t wait for his response and instead walked over to her usual spot, where the melancholic stranger sat. Her smile softened as she met his eyes, a pretty shade of brown that instantly warmed her heart, “Would you mind if I sat down and offered you company and a warm bagel?” Katie asked softly, almost breathlessly._

_His eyes fluttered in surprise, his lips slowly curling to mirror her small smile, “I don’t see why not.” He replied after moment._

_“I’m Katie Romero.” She introduced herself after sitting down, sliding the paper bag in his direction._

_He took it gingerly, warm brown eyes peeking at her from under his lashes as the smile dancing on his lips slowly widened into something genuine, “Peter Parker.”_

* * *

Her body twisted through the air with the grace of a dancer, her fingers woven around thin yet unyielding spiderwebs that spilled forth from her wrists. A bullet whizzed past her ear, her head buzzing in alarm as she dove out of the way. Her feet pressed against the wall, figure curled into the corner of the ceiling. The lenses of her mask narrowed, focusing on the chaotic mess that was their latest mission.

Katie swung her hand out, a thick web wrapping around the gun being pointed at the back of her teammate’s head. She gave a rough tug and lunged, toned legs pushing her off the wall to land a solid hit on the HYDRA agent’s jaw. Katie tossed the gun to the side, turning her head to look over at the blonde.

“Got your back, Cap!” She called out, shooting another web to glide through the air once more.

The man gave a two fingered salute, a smile on his lips, “Thanks, Katie!” Steve replied, promptly slamming his shield against another agent and elbowing another in the face.

“Karen, call Tony, please.” Katie requested, bending backwards to avoid another bullet, her back arched nearly to its limit. She let out a small curse as her spine popped, the sound of Mjolnir crashing into a couple of men following soon after and a grin formed on her lips.

“ _Calling Mr. Stark_...” Came the AI’s soft voice as Tony’s icon came into view― a picture of him with his arm thrown around her shoulders, his large grin making the skin around his eyes crinkle with crows feet.

“ _Soccer Mom, how’s it going? Anyone need refreshments?_ ” Tony’s voice spilled into her ears, along with the sounds of fighting and the whine of his gauntlets powering up. 

“Coffee would be nice, maybe a frappuccino―” Her knee slammed into an agent’s side, hand plastered against the floor to twist her body in a backflip. “Y’know, _backup_ would also be nice!”

Tony made a noise, something between clicking his tongue and a grunt of displeasure, “ _I thought your husband was lowering your caffeine intake_.” He commented, completely disregarding what she’d just said. “ _Stuff’s bad for Mommy. Tea’s way better for you_ ― _”_

“How much longer?!” Natasha yelled from the other side of the room, pressing her back against Clint’s and hitting an agent over the head with one of her batons. 

Katie jumped, choosing to stick to the ceiling as Hulk barrelled through the wall with a furious roar, “You heard the angry couple, boss. How much?” 

“ _Tell the Babushka to give me a minute_ ―” The cackle of electricity and a small detonation interrupted him, “... _Make that two_.”

The brunette let out a huff, fingers scratching at her scalp, “I’m pretty sure I put another goober in your left pocket when you weren’t looking...” Katie mentioned, pulling up a small projection of the red pendrive to prove her point. 

She heard Tony make a small noise of triumph as he fished it out of his pocket and plugged it into the computer. “ _And done!_ ” The lights in the building flickered before dying, replaced by the sunlight pouring through the Hulk sized hole in the wall. “ _When did you start calling it a_ goober _?_ ” Her mentor sounded vaguely disgusted.

Scarlet Spider let herself unstick, falling to the ground and rolling to her feet with a bounce. “The husband.” She vaguely explained with the shrug of her shoulders, mask receding as she set her hands on her hips and Steve pushed the last agent on top of the man pile located in the middle of the room. 

“Good work, guys.” Steve complimented, hooking his shield on his back and dusting off his gloved hands.

“I need a drink.” Came Bruce’s tired voice as he leaned against Natasha, torn clothes hanging from his dust covered body. Clint patted him on the shoulder with a sympathetic grin. 

“And perhaps we could order some of those sandwiches Katie spoke about,” Thor interjected, beaming as he clapped his hands and rubbed them together in anticipation.

“Tripletas.” Katie elaborated, followed by sounds of agreement and Tony’s suit landing besides them. The philanthropist stepped out of his suit, pocketing the red pendrive in his pocket again and surveying their work. 

“FRIDAY’s on the case. Think fifteen orders will be enough?” Tony asked, pulling up a hologram in front of himself and glancing at his teammates. “Sprite or Coca-Cola?”

Katie shook her head, sandy brown hair spilling over her shoulders, “Count me out guys, husband’s waiting for me back home with dinner and I gotta tuck Ben into bed after. Sorry.” She apologized as an afterthought, giving them an unapologetic grin. She reached down and absentmindedly hooked a finger around Mjolnir’s leather strap, passing it over to Thor. 

The God of Thunder took it from her hand, nodding his head gratefully and bidding her farewell. At the silence of the rest of her teammates, they both turned questioningly. They all stared back, all wearing expressions of surprise and disbelief. 

“Since when?!” Clint finally exploded, waving his hands frantically in their direction. Realization finally dawned on the pair and Katie’s eyes widened, raising her hands in surrender. 

“You were _faking it_ at the party?!” Tony continued, pointing an accusing finger at her. 

Thor’s eyebrows furrowed, “Loki and I have been aware she is worthy for over a year now―”

“A _year_?! And _Loki_ _knew_ ―” 

Katie swiftly reequipped her mask, backing away from the scene, “It’s getting late, I should get going before the daddy gets worried―” 

“Katelyn Romero-Parker, you get back here right now!”

“See you tomorrow!” And she was soaring through the air and away with the flick of her wrist. She laughed at the sound of Tony’s shout of frustration, swinging through the city of New York. The trip back to their apartment was briefly delayed by helping an elderly man crossing the street ― _“You keep being you, kiddo. You’re doing great.” He’d said with a smile on his aged face_ ― and by the time she was slipping through the window, the sun had already set. 

Katie pulled back her mask and quietly slid the window shut, running a gloved hand through the mess that was her hair. Her head began buzzing, not as alarming or insistent as when she was in danger, but with familarity. 

“Long day at work?”

She turned to face her husband and found herself breathless. Peter’s hair was tousled, a few chestnut colored locks brushing over his forehead, and there was a soft smile playing on his lips. He was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a dark blue shirt with one of those corny science puns he loves so much plastered on the front. 

Katie briefly wondered if it was possible to fall in love with the same person all over again.

“Yeah,” She finally answered after catching sight of the knowing, if not _smug_ , look on his face. Her mouth watered as she got a whiff of something delicious coming from the kitchen.

Peter leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips, leaning his forehead against hers as his hands came up to rest on her hips. “I put Ben to sleep, ordered some Italian and broke out the passion fruit juice.” He whispered.

“Ooh, babe,” A grin spread over her lips, caramel eyes bright as she arched an eyebrow, “Are you trying to seduce me, Spider-Man?”

He winked, “Maybe.”

She chuckled, pressing their lips together in another soft kiss. “I gotta take a shower first.” Katie said, sighing contently.

Peter tilted his head slightly, “Why take one now if we have to take one after?” He murmured, looking at her from under his lashes and rubbing circles on her hipbones with his thumbs.

“Oh my god,” Katie laughed and pinched his side, “Stop seducing me and let me go freshen up.” She said, pulling away from his warmth.

“I’m not stopping you.” Peter said with a cheeky grin.

Katie rolled her eyes and walked past her husband, dodging his grabby hands. She paused in the hall and slowly went into one of the rooms. The woman caught a glimpse of messy chesnut hair peeking from the blankets, her son’s sleeping face hidden from view. He was surrounded by numerous pillows to avoid any accidents, obviously her husband’s paranoid work.

She placed a kiss on the top of his head and left the room silently, closing the door behind herself to continue her journey to the bedroom. In her search for clothes that were easy to take off, Katie caught sight of a small bottle of lube sitting innocently on the bedside table next to their wedding photo. She bit her lip, trying not to grin. _That horny piece of shit_...

Her head suddenly buzzed in alarm, a bubbling sound coming from the ceiling. Katie instinctively equipped her mask and quickly looked up. Dark blue bubbles formed on the ceiling, soon followed by white, pink and light blue ones. They all swirled together like a wirl pool, emitting a vacuum-like noise along with unintelligible voices. The loose articles in the room began floating and circling around the room as the portal started sucking air in. 

It was suddenly much harder to remain standing. “Peter!” Katie cried out, shooting a web from each wrist and holding on for dear life as her feet left the carpet. 

“Katie!” Her husband’s alarmed and worried voice called back, his panicked form rushing through the doorway. “Oh my god, Katie―” Peter shot a web of his own, stretching his hand out to grab her wrist in a tight grip. “Hold on!” As if in protest, the portal opened even more. She could see Peter’s eyes widen and become desperate as his fingers started slipping, tears making the brown orbs glassy. “Don’t let go, Katie, please―”

The web from her right hand snapped and she cursed, jerking in his hold. Katie stared at her struggling husband before turning to look at the portal. “...Karen, how long until I’m sucked in?” She asked, considering her options.

“ _Minus fifteen seconds_.” 

Peter shook his head furiously, tears spilling over, “No, we can make it. Just hold on―”

Katie took a deep breath and looked back at him, determined. If she held on, they would both get sucked in and Ben would be left alone in the apartment with no one to get him. “I love you, Peter.” She said strongly, fingers loosening their grip. 

“Katie, don’t do this.” Peter pleaded, followed by a pained grunt as he tried to pull her closer against the portal’s pull. 

The lenses of her mask squinted as she forced a smile on her face despite it being unseen. “I’ll be fine, baby.” She assured him gently.

“No, no, Katie, I can’t lose you―” Katie listened to Peter’s desperate pleading and sighed deeply, her fingers squeezing his hand lovingly. 

“Peter, call Strange.”

And she let go.

* * *

**“Okay, everyone, let’s do this one last time. My name is Katie Romero-Parker, I was bitten by a radioactive spider and for the last twenty-two years I have been the one and only Scarlet Spider. I got a job at Stark Industries, saved the city, got married to Peter Parker, saved the city again, saved the world, had a kid and got sucked through a portal on the ceiling― pretty sure you’ll find out the rest.”**


	2. A Wizard, Three Spiders and Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If she’d encountered the multiverse back in her teenage years, she would’ve been ecstatic, but now ― thirty-six and drinking tea with Stephen Strange on Sundays ― it was only a pain in the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone!
> 
> i am shook with all the positivity i’ve gotten from this story, thank you all for your kudos and comments!! :')
> 
> here’s the second chapter of Parallel, it includes the appearance of a certain sorcerer ;)

As if the feeling of vertigo and a bruised back wasn’t bad enough, the universe decided to add a little more spice to the whole thing. Every television, every screen on the buildings of New York, every radio and electronic device linked to the internet announced the same thing.

**_Spider-Man is dead._ **

After at least two panic attacks and a bucket’s worth of tears, Katie realized it wasn’t Peter. Well, it _was_ ― just not **_her_** Peter. This Peter Parker had been younger, had blonde hair instead of the mess of chesnut she loved and his eyes were blue instead of warm brown. While it was relieving to see that it wasn’t her husband, it was still saddening to see another version of him go at such a young age. 

Katie sighed through her nose, the nanotech on her suit working to knit the tears back together while Karen ran a scan to ensure that nothing was out of place. Red flashed across her vision, error symbols being displayed after she had attempted to call Peter.

“ _I was unable to communicate with the Avengers Tower as well. Would you like me to try again?_ ” Karen asked politely, waiting for further instructions. 

“No, Karen, that’s alright, thank you.” Katie murmured, turning on her heels to take a look at her surroundings. There was a... _Koka-Soda_ ad to her left that only served to confirm her theory. “Looks like we’re not in our New York anymore.” She admitted, rubbing the bridge of her nose through her mask. If she’d encountered the multiverse back in her teenage years, she would’ve been ecstatic, but now ― thirty-six and drinking tea with Stephen Strange on Sundays ― it was only a pain in the ass. 

If this place had a Spider-Man, that meant there was another Scarlet Spider swinging around somewhere in New York and Katie was in no hurry to reenact that one Cap vs Cap incident. Katie chose to use the shadows to move around the city in search for the one person who could take her back home, keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity. After a few scares fueled by paranoia, she finally landed on the rooftop she was looking for and ran over to the door of the Sanctum Sanctorum, knocking hastily. 

There was no answer, so she knocked once more. This time the door opened by itself, almost sending her toppling over and falling on the hardwood floors if not for her quick reflexes. It slammed shut behind her, the noise accompanied with a voice coming from her right, “You’re quite early.”

Katie jumped, whirling around to face the man staring back at her with amusement painting his features. The edge of his cloak came up and moved from side to side in a friendly wave. She waved back dumbly, staring at his slightly younger features and small amount of grey hairs. “Hi.” She finally spoke, “I’m―”

“I know very well who you are, Katelyn.” Stephen Strange interrupted her, holding a hand up to stop her from speaking. “The one that is supposed to meet me in two years is currently in Miami.” 

“God, I hate it when you do that.” Katie muttered under her breath and peeled back her mask, not missing the way ghost of a smirk playing on Stephen’s lips. “I need your help. I need to go back to my New York.”

Stephen sighed, shaking his head, “I’m afraid I can’t help you, Katelyn.” 

“What?” Katie asked in disbelief, but he just turned around to take a book from the shelves. “You don’t understand, I _need_ to go back. I left my Peter with my son back home and he probably thinks I’m dead!” She exclaimed, following him around the room as he flipped through the pages of the worn book in his hands. “Are you even listening to me?!”

Stephen suddenly turned, cloak swishing and a serious look on his face. “I am, and I understand. But I can’t help you, you’re here for a reason and I will not interfere.” He said sternly, slamming the book shut and allowing it to return to its shelf on its own. 

Katie exhaled, closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose. Her throat tightened and her eyes stung with the threat if hysteric tears. “And will you at least tell me what that is?” She whispered, knowing that she would cry if she spoke any louder. After a moment of silence, she opened her eyes to stare at Stephen’s sympathetic expression. “Of course not.” Katie muttered, rubbing her eyes and blinking hard to get rid of the extra moisture.

“I truly am sorry.” He said, voice softer than before. “Here.” A bundle of something was thrusted into her hands before the room spun and she stumbled when it jerked to a stop. Katie blinked rapidly, turning around in confusion only to realize that she stood on a rooftop, most likely far away from the Sanctum. She groaned in frustration, looking down at the bundle in her arms― a black coat and a post-it note.

**_Good luck :)_ **

Katie rolled her eyes, crumpling the brightly colored paper and tossing it over her shoulder. She unfolded the coat, shrugging it on and adjusting the sleeves. “Okay, Karen, stealth mode from the waist down and take away the gloves― leave the webshooters.” She commanded, running her fingers through her hair to make it look acceptable.

“ _Of course, Katie_.” Karen chimed automatically and Katie watched as the lower portion of her suit turned black, her red gloves peeled away to reveal her bare hands. 

“Thanks, hon.” Katie said gratefully as she walked over to the edge of the rooftop. She flicked her wrist, shooting a web towards another building and wrapping her fingers around it. “Let’s go find that reason―” The second her feet left the rooftop, pain like nothing she had ever felt before struck her from head to toe. Everything blurred together and the web slid from her fingers, sending her plummeting into the alley below.

Her voice cracked multiple times as she screamed, something strangely yet strongly reminiscent of glitching. Katie cursed as her back slammed into something that was probably the hood of a car, the strange and sudden pain being replaced by the ache in her back. She vaguely heard the sound of Karen’s voice announcing the activation of the first-aid protocol along with a full body scan. The back of the suit became cool and soothing against her back.

“―my god, are you okay?!” A young, male and familiar voice yelped, shocked and worried. Katie groaned, eyebrows furrowing as her eyes opened, hazy. A dark skinned blob dressed in red and blue stared back at her. 

“Miles?” Katie mumbled in confusion, blinking hard. Her vision cleared and she put a hand to her head, a grimace on her face as she slowly sat up. “What are you _wearing_?” She asked, unable to help herself as Miles stood in front of her, dressed in a cheap Spider-Man costume― a far cry from her pupil’s trademark black and red suit.

“You...” Miles began, surprised, “ _Know_ me?”

“Don’t tell me,” She held her breath at the very, _very_ familiar voice coming from her left and the familiar buzzing in her head. “You’re from another dimension.” Peter's voice continued, clearly feigned awe coating his tone. 

“I am very afraid to look, but I will.” Katie turned her head and he finally came into view― unkept beginnings of a beard, messy unkept hair, a coat over his original suit, mismatched shoes, sweatpants and a _gut_. “And I regret it.” She nearly whimpered, covering her face with her palms and groaning into them. 

“Wait.” Miles suddenly interjected, sounding as if he’d just had a revelation. “Aren’t you Katelyn Romero? You work with Tony Stark, you were on the news the other day!” He pointed out eagerly in realization.

Katie dropped her hands on to her lap, looking over at this other version of her student, “Romero-Parker, actually.” She corrected with a small smile, watching as Miles’ eyes widened almost comically. He was clearly new at this, but her Miles was still this sweet and expressive about everything.

“I’m sorry, _what did you say?_ ” The post-divorce wreck of a man asked, moving to stand in front of her. His eyes dropped to her left hand, glued to the golden band around her ring finger. Her heart ached at the sight of him.

A sigh slipped past her lips, “My name is Katelyn Romero-Parker, my friends call me Katie and I’m married to Peter B. Parker.” Katie introduced herself and stuck out her hand with a crooked grin. “Nice to meet you, Embodiment of my Worst Nightmare.” She saw Miles cover his mouth with his hand from the corner of her eye. 

This other Peter only stared at her, mouth agape. 

* * *

“There’s no way.”

Katie looked up from Miles’ phone, chewing slowly on a French fry with an unimpressed look on her face. It had been ― _Katie glanced at her webshooter_ ― exactly twenty minutes since she met these alternate versions of Peter and Miles, yet Peter was still in denial. He kept staring at her with squinted, scrutinizing eyes and glancing occasionally at the ring on her finger. 

Peter shook his head again, swallowing a mouthful of hamburger, “There’s no way I would go for an _Avenger_.” He stressed the word as if it were a disease and Miles looked just as unimpressed as the woman sitting next to him, drinking his soda.

A sighed slipped past her lips, “Well, you did.” Katie shot back with squinted eyes and a tight lipped smile, the embodiment of that one Daenerys meme that her Miles had sent her through text a while ago. The Miles next to her snorted, almost choking on his soda. The woman smiled and kept scrolling through her phone while Peter muttered to himself. Their waiter placed a cup of coffee in front of her and Katie muttered a small _thank you_ while reading the trending topics of this dimension. 

**JOHNNY STORM CONFIRMS ENGAGEMENT TO KATIE ROMERO DURING INTERVIEW, WEDDING DATE ANNOUNCED**

“What the _fuck_?” Katie hissed, eyes wide with disbelief. Miles and Peter looked over, surprised by her outburst. She placed the phone down on the table, closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Ay Señor ayúdame,” Scarlet Spider pleaded under her breath while dragging a hand down her face.

Miles took his phone back, quickly reading the article while Katie ― both physically and emotionally exhausted ― downed her coffee in one go. “Oh yeah, I was wondering when it was gonna happen. You guys have been dating for like three years.” He added, taking another sip of soda. “Want to see the pictures?”

“No thanks, nene,” Katie replied automatically, eyeing her empty cup. “I’d like more coffee though.” She commented absentmindedly, her fingers curled loosely around the paper cup.

Her webshooter lit up, “ _I’m afraid that won’t be possible, Katie. You have reached your maximum intake of caffeine for the day, as per your husband’s orders_.” Karen’s soft voice informed, sounding slightly apologetic. 

Katie pursed her lips, “No more coffee then.”

“You have an AI installed in your _suit_?” Peter asked, his eyebrows raised as he partially leaned his weight on his arms on top of the table. 

“I put one in yours and Miles’ back home, too.” Katie said, shrugging her shoulders and leaning back against the cushioned booth. Peter looked ready to ask another question, but she cut him off swiftly, “I’ll answer your questions later, let’s get back to the plan. What’re we doing?”

Unsurprisingly, it was Miles who took the reigns of the conversation. “The other Peter said―” He paused and stared at the Peter in front of him in mild disgust as the man shoved the rest of his hamburger into his mouth, “―that he was gonna be showing me the ropes.” Peter made a small sound in the back of his throat, “You got any Spider-Man tips you can tell me now?” Miles asked hopefully.

“Yeah, I got plenty.” Peter replied through his food, holding up a finger as he swallowed. “Disinfect the mask, you’re gonna want to use baby powder on your suit― heavy on the joints, you don’t want any chaffing, right? He questioned, shoving another fry into his mouth. Katie stared at him in disbelief.

“Anything else?” Miles asked, looking as done as Katie felt with the situation.

“Nope, that was everything.” Peter chirped, swiping two more fries from Katie’s tray.

Katie clicked her tongue, “Peter, wipe your mouth and, Miles, don’t listen to him.” She turned to the teenager, serious. “Here’s _my_ advice. Trust your instincts, don’t overthink things and just go for it. Never doubt yourself―” 

“Are you _sure_ you’re _my_ wife?” Peter asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time, “That little inspirational speech was cute and all, but that’s just not what I would go for―” 

“Again, you did.” Katie interjected, remembering exactly why she’d kept her identity a secret from her Peter when they first started dating. He was all in for saving the city, but had a strong _dislike_ for Tony Stark and the rest of the Avengers― _not anymore though_. “Now, back to the main topic. I can’t fix the goober since my tech is currently repairing itself and rebooting.” She explained swiftly to the two males, “We’ll have to go with Peter’s plan to go to Alchemax and make the whole thing all over again.” 

Peter nodded his head and took another fry from Katie’s tray ― _she rose an eyebrow and pushed it over to him, giving him the rest of her food despite knowing she **shouldn’t**_ ― before looking over at Miles, “Look up where Alchemax is.” He told the teenager, his mouth full of fries once again.

Katie glanced down at Peter’s torso, vaguely remembering how soft and squishy his stomach was. Her mouth went dry and she drummed her fingers on the table, switching her attention to Miles and trying to ignore the warmth creeping up her neck. Now was _not_ the time.

“A private technological campus in Hudson Valley, New York.” Miles read out loud before his expression brightened in excitement. “You guys can teach me how to swing on the way there!” He exclaimed, followed by mimicking their signature hand gestures and making a few sound effects. Peter threw his head back and laughed wholeheartedly, a smile spreading over Katie’s lips as she stared at him before glancing at the grinning boy at her side.

She’d found the reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Ay Señor ayúdame” is basically a little prayer I, as a puerto rican, say everyday when exasperated/annoyed, it literally translates to “Oh God help me.” “nene” means boy and is the synonym of “chico”
> 
> since katie’s peter never joined the avengers, he always went solo when it came to being spidey. “there’s no i in team” and all that. katie kept being scarlet spider a secret from him because of it, but he eventually found out, i’ll probably post a one-shot about it later on.
> 
> thank you for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> katie essentially replaces mcu peter in this universe, which is also sort of a domestic avengers au. 
> 
> infinity war? endgame? don’t know them.


End file.
